Episode 65
Drei Freunde spielen verrückt ist die 65. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Inu Yasha und seine Freunde treffen auf einen riesigen Tausendfüßlerdämon. Sie erledigen ihn ziemlich schnell. Doch schon bald ist erst Sango und danach Miroku mit einem Zauber belegt. Zuerst denken sie, der tote Dämon steckt dahinter, aber als es dann auch noch Inu Yasha erwischt, merken sie, dass hinter dem Zauber Shōga steckt, eine Flohfrau, die sich auf der Jagd nach ihrem Geliebten Myōga befindet. Detaillierte Handlung Es regnet und die Gruppe um Inu Yasha bemerkt eine dämonische Aura. Kurz darauf kommt ein Tausendfüßler aus der Erde geschossen und schießt seinen ätzenden Speichel, doch mit einem Schlag kann Miroku den eher schwachen Gegner niedermachen. Da kommt eine Masse an jubelnden Dörflern an und lobt sie für die Beseitigung des Plagegeists. Die hatten schon lange mit dem Dämon zu kämpfen und wollen sich bei Miroku bedanken, wobei sie ihn auch mit schönen Mädchen locken, worauf er natürlich sofort anspringt. Im Dorf bekommen sie ein gutes Essen, doch Sango sieht nur misstrauisch zu, wie sich Miroku an die jungen Frauen des Dorfes heranmacht. Als dieser Probleme bekommt, will Sango jedoch nicht eingreifen, da ihr das Verhalten Mirokus überhaupt nicht gefällt. Inu Yasha und die anderen werden derweil von Myōga besucht, der das gute Essen gerochen hat. In der Nacht liegen alle schlafend in ihren Betten, dann jedoch wird Miroku besucht - er denkt zuerst, dass es ein Geist ist, allerdings steht ihm dann doch nur ein Kind gegenüber, dass sein Geschäft verrichten muss, wozu Miroku es rausbringen muss. Kurz darauf steht wieder ein Person hinter ihm und er denkt, das Kind ist wieder da, doch dort steht Sango und greift ihn mit ihrem Knochenbumerang an. Er weicht aus und denkt, dass es daran liegt, dass er vorhin die ganze Zeit Frauen angemacht hat. Nun wachen auch die anderen auf und schlussendlich wird Miroku an eine Wand gedrängt, doch Inu Yasha rettet ihn. Dann bricht Sango zusammen und wacht kurz darauf auf, kann sich jedoch an nichts erinnern und Miroku vermutet ganz richtig, dass ein Fremder sie kontrolliert hat. Sango erinnert sich, dass es wohl Dämonen gibt, die nach ihrem Tod noch Zauberkräfte aufweisen und Miroku beschließt, den kürzlich besiegten Tausendfüßler noch einmal zu versiegeln. Am nächsten Tag macht er das und Myoga liest dabei aus den Hände der beiden Frauen, wobei er zu Sango sagt, dass ihr 'Freund' immer ein Weiberheld bleiben wird, was diese nur bestätigt. Da steht Miroku mit einem wütenden Blick vor ihnen und geht sofort danach auf Sango los. Er meint, dass sie ihn niemals hätte angreifen sollen und sie alle sind geschockt, dass Miroku sie einfach angreift und Kagome meint, dass auch er kontrolliert wird. Kurz darauf jedoch fällt er bei Shippōs Verfolgung auf die Nase und meint mit einer seltsamen Stimme, dass der Körper untauglich ist, woraufhin er wieder normal wird. Auch er kann sich an nichts erinnern und kurz darauf bemerken sie wieder etwas Böses auf dem Feld und ein weiterer Tausendfüßler kommt aus der Erde. Dieser erliegt anch kurzer Zeit Inu Yashas Tessaiga und nun vermuten die Freunde, dass dieser Dämon Sango und Miroku kontrolliert haben. Nachdem der Dämon jedoch versiegelt ist, verwandelt sich Inu Yasha und fängt an, wie ein Verrückter zu lachen. Er springt auf Shippō und Kirara los und hüpft dabei wie ein Floh und ruft nach Myoga. Er holt sie ein und meint, dass er Shippō heiraten will, als Kagome 'Mach Platz!' sagt, was Inu Yasha nicht versteht, da auch er sich an nichts erinnern kann. Allerdings hat er Myoga in der Hand, der möglichst schnell verschwinden will, als ein anderer Floh herangehüpft kommt. Sie kommt zu Myoga und stellt sich der Gruppe als Shōga vor und meint, dass Myoga sie hätte heiraten sollen. Der wollte das nicht und sie hatte ihn immer wieder gesucht und will ihn nun endlich heiraten, wobei der alte Floh die ganze Zeit von Inu Yasha festgehalten wird. Der will ihn aus dem Grund nicht freigeben, da Myoga schon die ganze Zeit wusste, dass Shoga Sango und Miroku kontrolliert hat. Kagome bringt dafür den Vorschlag, dass sie gleich hier und jetzt heiraten könnten und der Bürgermeister sie trauen könnte, was Myōga natürlich gar nicht gefällt. Am nächsten Tag bringt Kirara die beiden herein und Shoga stößt Myoga an, doch der gibt keinen Laut von sich und als sie ihn genauer anguckt, stellt der 'Myoga' auf der Katze sich als Straßenfloh heraus. Myoga hat derweil eine Katze zur Flucht genommen und Shoga rennt schreiend hinterher. Soundtracks #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Careless and Carefree (ab 1:11) #Title Card Theme #Mirokus Bro, Tanuki Hachiemon #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Inu Yasha, Transformed (ab 0:48) #Fierce Battle #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Swordsmith, Totosai #Sewayaki Sannin Musume (ab 1:12) #Sad Song #Careless and Carefree #Half Demon, Inu Yasha